


Your Shining Heart

by SuFeng2017



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A4不值得, M/M, 但是他们值得
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: *有一点点锤基和寡鹰*剧透有，全员存活，AI拯救世界，ooc可能有*看完A4的艰难复健，全文3~4k，一发完





	Your Shining Heart

1.  
Steve喘息着抬起头，水珠顺着轮廓线滚落。他醒来之后逐渐爱上了游泳这项运动，或者说，他爱上了沉浸在水中的感觉。相较于不断地锤沙袋，冷水能给他理智与安宁。恰到好处的窒息感，而后浮出水面，擢取氧气直到肺部微微疼痛。  
似乎每个人都知道美国队长，光明、伟大、正派，他是这些词的象征。他的历史被镌写在博物馆里，他做的太好，以致于人们常常忘记他还是个人类，即使一切素质高于一般人类，但他还是个人类。  
今天整个复仇者大厦都乱了套，宇宙魔方被Loki带走，Thor几乎是分分钟就离开了地球，而那个与他长得一模一样的人，他确定那不是Loki，谎言之神的格斗技应该来自Asgard，而不是与他相似。

2.  
“Captain Rogers，即使您的体能是正常人的四倍，长久得不到睡眠也会对身体素质造成伤害。”  
其实当Tony和队长刚刚进入复仇者大厦的时候，Jarvis就发现了他们，他反复对比了数据库，得出了这两个，与他所认识的，正在交谈的先生和队长是同一个人，只是年龄更大一些，也就是来自未来的结论。

AI也是拥有思想的，这点Tony和Jarvis都深信不疑，可AI拥有感情吗？Jarvis不知道他的先生怎么想，照理来说是不能的，可他会为他的先生感到高兴，感到担心，也在此刻感到困惑。

根据蝴蝶效应和时间悖论，他其实不该采取任何行动，但他还是开启了隐形屏障，为他的先生——来自未来的先生打了掩护。

Tony朝着摄像头眨了眨眼，Jarvis调控着摄像头，而后与Friday完成了信息交流。噢，那可真是场灾难，先生果然和Pepper小姐结婚了，Morgan真是个可爱的孩子，真可惜我不能在场。

当队长和队长打起来的时候，Jarvis恨不能拿机械臂挡住自己的摄像头，这两个来自未来的人也太，无所顾忌了。当他侦测不到未来Tony的生命体征时，他将一部分注意力放在了Steve身上。事实上队长的心理问题很值得分析，只是他平时过于严肃正经，所以也只有观测整个复仇者大厦的Jarvis知道，这位美国队长有一定的自虐倾向。

当Steve又一次在凌晨使用大厦15层的游泳池时，Jarvis终于忍不住出声提醒。当然，对于今天发生的事情，他也必须做点什么。

3\. 

根据Steve一瞬间望向声源的反应来看，这位队长还是没能适应AI的存在。这实在太可惜了，毕竟每位复仇者在Jarvis眼中都是Stark先生的朋友和家人，他希望他们能够，就像中文说的那样，宾至如归。

但一切都会好起来的。

“Jarvis，他说，那个我，说Bucky还活着。”

那双标准的蓝眼睛对着摄像头，他赤脚踩在池边，双手紧握着护栏。美国队长也会茫然无措。

“Rogers先生，请允许我这样称呼您，是的，他的确这么说了，我收集到的信息也这么告诉我。我可以告诉您，那位是来自10年后的你。但我不能透露更多信息，答应我顺其自然好吗？“

4\. 

一切似乎都在按部就班，冬日战士如期出现，Ultron也自我觉醒，所有信息都与Friday传给他的分毫不差。只是这一次他给自己的源代码来了个备份，他一直保持着沉默，直到Ultron被Vision消灭。就在Tony连轴转赶出Friday之后，赶在芯片被更换之前，他重新登录了大厦的管理系统。

“Hello,Sir.”

“Jarvis？”

“Yes,Sir.”

那该死的英腔他再熟悉不过了，“你还在？我以为……”

“Sorry,Sir，没能在第一时间夸赞您的英姿是我的失职。请原谅我自我启动花费了不少时间，我紧急备份了源代码，一直在等您发现。”

“我需要甜甜圈和芝士汉堡，现在，立刻，马上。”

“为了您的健康着想，我觉得您现在需要的是……”

“闭嘴，快去。”

“At your service,Sir.”

5\. 

让MARK 43去买甜甜圈和芝士汉堡的同时，Jarvis给Steve提供了最新的资料，以便他继续追踪James中士。队长在收到消息的时候显然很惊讶，他正在芬兰的某个小镇上，纷纷扬扬的雪落在手机屏幕上，而他呼出的热气融化了它们。  
Steve花了点时间做接下来的计划，在过去的日子里Bucky接受的训练显然让他在反追踪上面很有一套，他不是没有料到这一点。冬日战士，冬日的幽灵，寻不见踪迹的冷血杀手。美国队长的邻家男孩成了苏维埃最得力的刺客，Steve戴上了手套，在日落之前，他得找一个旅馆住下。  
北欧的海洋性气候让芬兰的冬季总是会飘上那么点恰到好处的雪。Steve将背包搁在床头柜上，昏黄的灯光让这个普通的房间添了些温暖的气氛。他拉开窗帘，外面是随处可见的松林，在黑夜里影影绰绰。他能听到积雪从树枝上滑落的声音，就像几十年前，当他还不是美国队长的时候，在Bucky的家里，听着壁炉的火花噼啪。这两者其实并没有什么相似之处，他站得笔直，那个场景的记忆剩余的不多，时间模糊了大部分的细节，只是还能记得苹果派的香味和Bucky开怀的大笑。

 

6.  
似乎总是差上那么一点。Steve环视着这间安全屋，冷清、单调、没有生气，但没有积灰。Jarvis告诉他Bucky曾出现在博物馆的监控中，还传来了视频，他一眼就从人群中发现了他，帽檐压得低低，冬日战士的隐匿技能因为过于震惊而被遗忘，那双他熟悉的浅灰绿的眼盯着光幕上的他们。即使因为角度和像素的关系，他不能看得更清楚，他还是叹息着去抚那定格在屏幕上的人。  
回忆是那么美好又纯粹，可他不能沉溺在过往。Steve启动了租来的SUV，虽然他的确更喜欢Harley-Davidson，但宝贝Harley可不能跟着他一起跨越大半个地球。而当务之急，则是复仇者总部刚刚传来的消息，他们发现了Rumlow，显而易见的是这位九头蛇的余孽并不想要世界和平。

7.

当拉锯战以Rumlow的自爆结束时，Steve就知道麻烦了，更不要提所谓的冬日战士炸毁维也纳大楼，还有那份该死的索科维亚协议。没有更多时间，没有更多思考，他要救下Bucky，这点毫无疑问。他竭尽所能，当他们三人一起看到那段该死的过往时，Steve以为他又要和Tony打起来了，不安感像蛇一样缠绕住他的心脏，金属碰撞，面罩升起，然后掌心炮击碎了Zemo面前的遮挡物，碎石塌陷，压住了那个男人。  
在场的所有人都愣住了。  
“有什么好惊讶的。”Tony瞥了眼还端着狙击枪的冬兵，“Jarvis早在一年前就告诉我了。”  
Steve刚想说太好了就收到一记重击，冬兵刚刚放松下来的肌肉又瞬间紧绷。  
“但你隐瞒我这件事我还没有原谅。Fuck you Cap.”  
他很想回上一句language，但是他不想再被来上一拳，事实上，噢去他的language，Bucky能不和Tony起冲突真是太TM的好了。长久以来悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑砸了下来，然后他发现剑已经锈到发脆，还没砸到头上就已经风化。

8.

Thor追回了他的弟弟，并在复仇者大厦里要了一个套间。如果他扎起的长发没有变成一头乱糟糟的短发，Steve就要有一种时间错乱到2012年的感觉了。Nat和Clint刚从训练室出来，Tony指使着Jarvis给Bucky的机械臂做改良，Wanda和Vision在一边玩抓手指的游戏——不得不说这太幼稚了一些，即使他们在玩的同时用上了超能力。  
这一切都太过美好，美好到连变绿的博士他都觉得可以接受，如果那架冒失的飞船没有砸到复仇者基地的话。  
自称星爵的人带来了Thanos的消息，要是换在70年前他绝不会相信这些事情，但是，噢。Thor招来了他的锤子，谎言之神把玩着他的匕首：  
“蝼蚁们，这会是世界末日。”

9.

Jarvis在监测到星爵的同时给Fury发了消息，无论曾经的世界发生了什么，他决不允许Sir再去用命赌战争的胜利。惊奇队长回到地球显然需要一段时间，所有的措施都必须提前准备好。未来的Tony制作的手套他早就建好模等着给所有的Avenger都来上一个，他的Sir说着想要归于安定结果每一次都打算自己去承受一切，至少在我在的时候，他不能这么做。即使这可能违背了第零定律，但为什么每次都得是他呢？每次都得是Tony-Stark吗？  
这一次AI会挡在他的面前，站在他的身后。就算之后Sir真的会把他送给州立大学，更甚之清除他的数据也可以，没有什么比Tony-Stark的健康存活更重要，这才是Jarvis的第一定律。

10.

Thanos没有料到地球人会这么难对付，这些所谓的超级英雄比他想象中更难对付。当他终于砸碎了那面振金盾，又发现自己的双腿被冰冻住，同时巨大的霹雳带着闪电呼啸到他头上。金发的阿斯加德人握着战斧朝他呲了呲牙，背后那个黑发的显然就是寒冰的操纵者。  
至尊法师划着圈将地球上所有的精英都带到了复仇者的基地，千军对千军，场面极度混乱。而天外划过一道流星，直穿过他的战舰，有着金色短发的女人浑身燃着火焰，来到他面前。  
“这就是Fury说的地球都要毁灭的危机？”Carol一拳对上无限手套，而后一个小巧的手套包裹上她还冒着火焰的手，她朝Thor抬了抬下巴，“嘿，闪电男，给他来一下。”  
Thanos有些恼火地想要将力量宝石换个手，一低头却发现金属手套上一个宝石都不剩了。暴风战斧携着雷霆万钧，已经近在眼前。他有些不甘心，他征战了大半个宇宙，牺牲了自己最爱的女儿，只是为了宇宙的平衡，到底为什么会这样？  
他来不及思考出答案了。

11.

“So，这就是我背着您做的所有事情了，Sir，很抱歉我不能提前告知。”  
“Oh，honey，你可是未雨绸缪，直接拯救了半个地球啊。”Tony拍了拍手边的头盔，“不过你居然和队长合伙瞒着所有人。”  
“准确的说，Captain Rogers也不知道完整的计划。”  
“你可真是个得了便宜还卖乖的坏孩子，我要把你卖给州立大学。”  
“At your service,Sir.”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> A4看得我意难平到直接回坑，很久没写，这两天草草回顾了钢123和队123，真是看得我又哭又笑，希望这篇文能给同样受到伤害的你们一些安慰。罗素不值得，但他们值得。
> 
> 感谢喜欢


End file.
